pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zwierzęta łowne
Zwierzęta łowne są jednostkami pojawiającymi się we wszystkich grach z serii "Patapon".thumb|Grupka zwierząt - od lewej do prawej: Pekkora, śnieżny Kacheek i Rappata Opis Zwierzęta łowne są jednostkami spokojnymi - nie reagują, dopóki my nie zaatakujemy lub się nie zbliżymy. Są podstawowym źródłem materiałów i Ka-Ching we wczesnych etapach gier Patapon i Patapon 2: DonChaka. Co rzadsze stworzenia dają nam też rozmaite ciekawe przedmioty, odblokowujące minigry, klucze do walk z bossami itp. Poluje się na nie na specjalnych misjach - Polowaniach. Czasem też pojawiają się w zwykłych misjach, urozmaicając walkę z wrogami. W Patapon 3 i Patapon 3 DLC stanowią zagrożenie - są agresywne i próbują nas powstrzymać. Stanowią też element tła. thumb|Kolejna grupa zwierząt - W górze latają Babatto, górski Kacheek spokojnie się pasie, a Motsitsi ucieka Zwierzęta agresywne Niektóre ze zwierząt są agresywne - podczas gdy normalne po spotkaniu z Pataponami uciekają, agresywne od razu atakują. Zwykle nie są zbyt groźne, ale mogą być denerwujące. Najczęściej z takich właśnie wypadają nam co ciekawsze przedmioty. Ponieważ atakują, gdy otrzymają obrażenia, możliwe jest, że zaatakują nas, gdy trafi je piorun. Lista zwierząt W całej serii gier spotykamy sporo ciekawych zwierząt...thumb|124px|Kacheek (pospolity) Kacheek i udające Kacheeka *Kacheek ("Patapon", "Patapon 2")- Podstawowe zwierzę łowne, spotykamy go na każdym polowaniu. Jest tak pospolity, że nawet niektóre (opisane poniżej) zwierzęta udają go. Widujemy też jego rzadsze odmiany- pustynną, śnieżną, bagienną i górską. Różnią się od siebie wyglądem i wyrzucanymi łupami.thumb|154px|Parcheek Zabity wyrzuca mięso ("Patapon") i kły ("Patapon 2") *Parcheek ("Patapon", "Patapon 2")- Zwierzę agresywne. Jest to wielki krab, wyraźnie spokrewniony z Ciokingiem. Ukryty wygląda jak Kacheek z szeregiem ciapek na boku. Zwykle spotykamy go na bagnach i w deszczu. Potrafi nas zaatakować szczypcem lub usypiającymi bąbelkami. Zabity wyrzuca stopy metali. thumb|Poocheek *Poocheek ("Patapon", "Patapon 2")- Zwierzę agresywne. Jest to wielki, latający żuk. Ukryty wygląda jak Kacheek z pomarańczowymi ciapkami i wzorami na plecach i zadzie. Potrafi szybko latać, co znacznie utrudnia upolowanie go. Używa swych wielkich żuwaczek do atakowania Pataponów. Widujemy go w oazie i w górach. Zabity wyrzuca cenne kły ("Patapon") i drewno ("Patapon 2")thumb|Zakamuflowany oraz uciekający Gancheek *Gancheek ("Patapon", "Patapon 2")- Jako jedyny spośród "fałszywych Kacheeków" jest nieagresywny, ale bardzo przeszkadza. Występuje na pustyniach, zaś przez swoje powolne tempo, znacznie nas spowalnia w marszu. Dość często pojawia się na zwykłych misjach, przeszkadzając w drodze przez pustynię. Przez swą wytrzymałość jest bardzo trudny do zabicia. Zyskujemy z niego minerały ("Patapon") i nasiona ("Patapon 2")thumb|131px|Picheek w locie *Picheek ("Patapon")- Zwierzę agresywne. Widujemy go tylko na jednym polowaniu. Jest to wielki, krukopodony stwór, dodatkowo potrafiący latać. Ukryty wygląda jak zwyczajny Kacheek. Sprowokowany atakuje nas swym olbrzymim dziobem. Zabijając go uwalniamy Złotego Hoshipona, za co ten nam może się odwdzięczyć... Z Picheeka zdobywamy bronie i Ka-Ching.thumb|Mochichi Mochichi i jego krewniacy *Mochichi/ Mocchichi/ Motiti- Zwierzę agresywne w "Patapon 3" i DLC. Występuje we wszystkich częściach gier. Jest to sympatyczny ptak, który wygląda jak kulka z nóżkami, ogonkiem i główką. Jest bardzo pospolity, widujemy go na każdym polowaniu. Trudno go upolować, bo obudzony od razu ucieka. Zabity wyrzuca mięso ("Patapon") i kości lub skóry ("Patapon 2").thumb|Trzy Momochi *Momochi/ Momoti ("Patapon", "Patapon 2")- Rzadszy krewniak Motiti. Odróżnia się różowymi barwami. Stosunkowo często go widujemy. Jest bardziej płochliwy niż Mochichi. Pojawia się na plażach, w oazie, pustyni i śnieżnym polu. Wiele osobników spotykamy w misji Search for a Lucky Star. Zabity wyrzuca nieco lepsze materiały niż Mochichi.thumb|Motsitsi *Motsitsi/ Mochsichsi- Zwierzę agresywne w "Patapon 3" i DLC. Jest bardzo rzadkim zwierzęciem, pojawia się tylko na bagnach i w parowie ("Patapon"), a także w górach i na śnieżnym polu ("Patapon 2"). Co niezwykłe, jest całkowicie odporny na Ogień. Wyczuwa łowców z dużej odległości i bardzo szybko ucieka. Wyrzuca za to te same materiały co Mochichi, jednak bardzo dobrej jakości. W "Patapon 3" zabity wyrzuci Klucz. *Motchitchi/ Motchichi- Zwierzę usunięte, nie pojawiające się w grach. Można go było zobaczyć na obrazkach z oficjalnej strony "Pataponów". Prawdopodobnie zastąpił go Motsitsi, lub miał być pośredni między Motsitsi a Momochi w rzadkości występowania.thumb|143px|Babatto Babatto i jego krewniacy *Babatto ("Patapon 2")- Malutki, sympatyczny, podobny do nietoperza stworek. Jest bardzo trudny do upolowania, gdyż lata wysoko, jest trudny do trafienia, a spłoszony od razu odlatuje. Widujemy go w górach i na pustyni, w bezwietrzną pogodę. Nie da się go upolować klasami do walki wręcz. Zabity wyrzuca skórkę lub ciecz. thumb|Zubatto *Zubatto/ Pipat ("Patapon 2")- Rzadszy krewniak Babatto o złotawych barwach; pojawia się wyłącznie w górach. Jest nieco trudniejszy do upolowania, płoszymy go z większej odległości i ucieka nieco szybciej. Zabity wyrzuca ciecze lub skórki jakości lepszej niż Babatto.thumb|Dobatto *Dobatto ("Patapon 2")- Kolejny krewniak Babatto, mający czerwone barwy. Spotykamy go wyłącznie na pustyni, w bezwietrzną pogodę. Jest najbardziej płochliwy i bardzo trudny do upolowania. Lata wyżej niż jego krewniacy. Tak samo jak Babatto wyrzuca ciecze lub skóry, ale całkiem dobrej jakości.thumb|147px|Uji wyskakujący z ziemi Inne *Uji ("Patapon 2", "Patapon 3") - Zwierzę agresywne. Jest bardzo agresywny i niebezpieczny. Atakuje nawet bez prowokowania go. Szybko pływa w ziemi, przez co widzimy i możemy trafić tylko jego płetwę grzbietową. Występuje na plaży, bagnach i pustyni ("Patapon 2") oraz w dżungli ("Patapon 3"). Zabity wyrzuca kły dobrej jakości (w dwójce) i skrzynie (w trójce).thumb|Trzy Rappaty *Rappata/ Rappapa ("Patapon 2") - Sympatyczny, pomarańczowo- czarny króliczko-podobny stworek. Pojawia się tylko w słoneczną pogodę na plaży i śnieżnym polu. Widujemy go ukrytego w krzakach. Spłoszony ucieka, wykonując dalekie susy. Dość trudno go upolować. Zabity wyrzuca skórki lub warzywa.thumb|172px|Wściekła Pekkora *Pekkora ("Patapon 2") - Zwierzę agresywne. Wielki, podobny do owcy z rogami jelenia stwór. Nie prowokujemy go poprzez atak na niego - ale wpada w szał, jeśli zabijemy jej (!) małe jagnię. Wściekła zmienia się w potwora, który bez trudu masakruje Patapony... Pojawia się wyłącznie na śnieżnym polu. Zabity wyrzuca skóry, czasem bardzo dobrej jakości. thumb|Po lewej Pekkora, po prawej Pekkorako *Pekkorako ("Patapon 2") - Małe, sympatyczne zwierzątko, będące dzieckiem Pekkory. Jest z nią ściśle związane- śmierć dziecka powoduje furię matki, a śmierć matki powoduje rozpacz jagnięcia. Zabite wyrzucają skóry, ale zabijanie ich jest ryzykowne...thumb|Zwierzęta, które nigdy nie pojawiły się w grach *W obrazkach zapowiadajacych grę "Patapon" i na oficjalnej stronie tej serii gier można było zobaczyć kilka dziwacznych, ciekawych zwierząt, które jednak nigdy się nie pojawiły. Prawdopodobnie są to porzucone projekty. Kategoria:Zwierzęta do Polowania Kategoria:Zwierzęta agresywne Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Udające Kacheeka Kategoria:Polowania